No Remorse
by Cotton.V
Summary: What happens when Ash finds out that his mother isn't the only one he has to worry about destorying the world? What happens to Cate when all these people are trying to kill her? Find out what happen in thiss mind blowing stroy.


**No Remorse**

**One thing I Want to make clear before I start is that one I don't own the Dark Hunter novels or some of the characters in this story. Second thing is that I haven't written a fanfic in a long time so there will be some mistakes.**

**Introduction**

The sight of her brought fear into everyone's soul. She was the god of elements and much more. She was one of the most powerful gods, more powerful than she should be. Even Zeus twitches at her presence. The only one who would be an equal is two gods. Which is why everyone is scared of her. As they knew that she is the only one that can harm them as one is trapped and the other is too kind hearted. But no one knows what type of heart she has, as she masks herself.

Now she rests in peace and everyone is calm. For now as they hope no one finds the one who can bring her out of her slumbers.

**Chapter 1**

Cate was at a breaking point at this moment. As her mind is going around whit everyone talking to her at once, until she breaks.

"SHUT UP!" Cate yells getting everyone's attention.

"Now, if you have questions ask me one at a time instead of talking to me all at once?" Cate was trying not to just leave these people clueless and head home. All she been doing was helping students out with their projects when she still had to work of her own. Being a freshman in High School shouldn't be as stressful as it has been for Cate. Even though she wasn't the smartest one in Science Olympiad, everyone still comes to her for help. Eve give her a knowing grin as she was helping out with the cluster. By the end of it all it was 7:48p.m. This was over the time Cate had expected to stay after school. She signed as she looked at her at her unfinished project. This is getting out of hand, she though. Grabbing her stuff she headed out to the parking lot where her mother was waiting for her. Getting in the car Cate knew her mother would pound her with question. At this point she's getting rather tired of answering questions.

"So, did you get much done?" she asks. Cate gave a sign before answering her mother, "That depends, if you are asking if I progressed in my project than the answer would be no. Now the people who wouldn't leave me alone and kept asking me question, than yeah they got farther than me."

Cate noticed that her mother could tell that she didn't want to talk. So the rest of the way home was silent. Getting home brought pleasure to Cate as she can finally relax. Whit all the stress that school was bringing, she really needs a break from it all.

Ash was pacing as he tried to calm his anger. As the new information he found out did not bring him much joy. Even as a shadow his mother was giving him an apologetic look. He can never be truly angry at his mother, but why haven't she told him that there was another god that no one has ever heard of.

"There is a reason I didn't tell you till now, but that reason doesn't matter at this moment cause if we don't stop her wakening than the word will be destroyed. She is more powerful than m e and I heard of Stryker's plan and if he fines her than there is no worry of me coming to surface." Apollymi explained to her son. This didn't calm Ashes nerves. He had enough to deal with as it is and now he has to deal with a stopping of a powerful god coming out of her slumbers.

"Okay, now how did Stryker know about this when no one else even known of this god existence," Ash asked hoping this is all a joke even though he knows better.

"That's what I'm wondering because her existence was way before his father's birth." So we got a mystery on our hand, great just great that all Ash needed was a god who no one know of and try to figure out how she can be woken. Also he needed to figure out how Stryker got his information of the god from.

**Sorry, but I'm going to end chapter 1 here. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Also please review so I'll know what you think. I will continue on with the story. **


End file.
